


все оказалось ложью

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person, Timeskip Haikyuu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika





	все оказалось ложью

Как будто все оказалось ложью.  
Так иронично: я столько лгал,  
Вживлял шипенье змеи под кожу,  
Чтоб превратилось оно в металл,  
Чтоб в пасти у смертоносной кобры  
Виднелись — будто ножи — клыки  
Чтоб я  
— с Нохеби —  
Без слова "добрый"  
Смог перепрыгнуть все потолки.  
Чтоб просто делать хоть что-то лучше  
Чем остальные.  
Чем, /Куро/, ты.  
Знал — с пьедесталом меня разлучишь,  
Не знал — ударишь еще и в тыл.  
Тебе приятно, наверно, с Микой.  
Ты береги ее.  
Я не смог. 

Змея в таблетках меняет лики,  
Клыками с сердца сорвав замок.


End file.
